


Becoming Ianto

by Oh_Toasty



Series: Trans Characters [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Best Friend Lisa, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Ianto, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, attempted suicide, history of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones has two secrets one is the girl he keeps In the basement in hopes that she can be made human again. The other is that he used to be a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Ianto

He did have a reason, for always keeping his distance from the others. It wasn't just because of Lisa it was because of his past. He worried that if he got to close to them they would know and he wasn't ready for that. Besides Rhiannon and his doctors the only person who had known was Lisa and now she was half converted in the basement of the hub. They had grown up together they had been best friends and on one of their weekly sleep overs he had told her the truth. He had told her that he wasn't a girl at least not in the inside and she hasn't abandoned him. She had stayed by his side and helped him through the transition before following him to Torchwood. So now it was his turn to stay by her side through out her transition back to a human. He had to help her the way she had helped him. 

When Dr. Tanzinaki took her off of her respirator he had been so hopeful. He had been so sure that she would make it through this the way he had made it through being in the wrong body. But she hadn't, instead it had all gone down hill. She had killed the doctor and the. The Torchwood team had killed her and he felt as if his life had ended. But it hasn't, not even when he tried to end it himself. 

Jack had found him with the gun in his hand and gently pried it away from him. 

"I actually dove into your file this time around, went in deep." Jack explained as he slid down the wall to sit next to him. "Now I know about your history of depression and I guessed you'd try something like this."

Ianto flinched away from Jack's words. If Jack knew about his last suicide attempt that meant he knew that he was a transgender. He knew about the time his father had beat him for coming out and all Ianto had wanted to do was end his life. 

"She was always there for me," Ianto whimpered. 

Jack shook his head, "And you couldn't be there for her, I understand but Ianto, there was nothing you could do. She was already dead."

"Maybe," he said softly. "But I had to try." 

Jack nodded, "I know."

"When I was a little girl," Ianto began, "She was always there for me. I told her who I was and she rescued me from my Father. I moved in with her and she helped me get T and top surgery and a whole new wardrobe."

"She was the only person who ever accepted me," Ianto explained. "Not even my sister was as kind as her, Rhiannon actually told me she didn't need a freak around her kids."

"Is that why none of us knew?" Jack asked, "You thought we react like that?"

Shrugging Ianto answered, "If I never got close to you, you'd never have to know. That was my motto anyway. I thought i'd be better alone."

Jack covered Ianto's hand with his own, "You don't have to be alone again."


End file.
